Your Blessings
by Somthing9999
Summary: Bolin goes to visit Hiroshi in prison to try and ask for his blessings to marry his daughter.


A few months have passed since the group had made it back from the South Pole. Mako and Bolin began working for the police. Bolin had already learned how to metalbend, but he still needed some practice. Bolin and Asami were set to be married after their baby is born. Asami was about 8 months along. Both her and Bolin guessed that their baby was going to be a girl. Bolin couldn't wait to see his son or daughter and also he couldn't wait to marry the love of his life. But recently he was thinking of the time Mako asked Korra's dad for his blessings to marry Korra. He was wondering if he should ask Hiroshi for his blessings. But why would he go and ask? An earthbender, asking an equalist for his blessings to marry his daughter. He told Asami of his idea, but she told him that it was a sweet and noble thought but to not waste his time. But after a while Bolin decided to at least try. Hiroshi wasn't the best father in the world, as a matter a fact; he's been a horrible father since joining the equalists. But he is Asami's father after all; he should at least give it a shot.

The next day Bolin got up early in the morning. He got his uniform on and looked at his still sleeping girlfriend with her hand on her very round belly. He gave Asami a quick kiss on the lips and gave her belly a quick kiss.

"I'll be home a little late. I'm going to go and have a little chat with grandpa Hiroshi. I love you both so much!" Bolin whispered thinking Asami was fast asleep.

Bolin walked out of the Sato Mansion and made his way towards work. After spending the whole day working out on the streets and filling paperwork, it was finally time for Bolin to go home. But instead he was going to visit Hiroshi at his prison cell. He came to face another fellow police officer.

"Hey Bolin! What brings you over here?" The guard asked Bolin joyfully.

"I need to talk to one of the prisoners."

"Which one?"

"Sato. Hiroshi Sato."

His eyes grew wide in realization.

"Ohhhh! Talking to the in law! Alright I'll take you to him." He said signaling Bolin to follow him.

After walking for some time they stood in front of Hiroshi's cell. Hiroshi was sitting in his bed, looking at the picture in his pocket watch.

"Hey Sato! You got a visitor." He guard yelled out.

Hiroshi turned his head towards the pair of guards.

"Alright, he's all yours." The guard said patting Bolin's back and going back to his post.

Hiroshi closed his pocket watch and walked towards Bolin. He stopped and grabbed the bars separating him and the young earthbender.

"Hey aren't you that earthbending boy that was friends with my daughter?" Hiroshi asked.

"Um, yes sir. I'm Bolin." He informed.

"And what do you want… earthbender?" Hiroshi asked saying the last word with so much distaste.

"Well, um sir, I was wondering if I could have your blessings to marry your daughter?"

Hiroshi looked disgusted, angry, and shocked at Bolin's question. He gipped the bars of his cell tighter.

"Listen to me here, boy! I will never give you my blessings! My Asami deserves to marry someone better suited for her, not some dirty, street rat bender, who-"

"-Who is the kindest, sweetest, and bravest human being!" Asami interrupted.

Both Bolin and Hiroshi turned to see the pregnant Asami standing before them. Hiroshi looked and felt like he had been kicked in the throat. The shock of seeing his daughter in that condition was immense.

"I don't care if Bolin came from the streets or that he's a bender. He's the love of my life. He was so noble to come and ask for your blessings knowing that you're a lost case. We're happy together and we're going to have this baby together and we'll be a family. We don't need your blessings!" Asami said to her father while joining her fiancé.

"Thank you for trying Bolin. But you didn't need to do this dear. Now lets go home."

Bolin and Asami took one last look at Hiroshi. He was fuming. Gripping his bars even harder now.

"Goodbye father." Asami said turning her back to Hiroshi


End file.
